Sólo para ti
by SaKaSu
Summary: Sasuke sabe que ya no puede quedarse en Konoha, pero no se irá sin Karin, sin embargo, ella no quiere seguirlo ¿Cómo conseguirá convencerla de volver a su lado? Songfic. Canción: Sólo para ti Artista: Camila


He aquí el cuarto fic que debo. Éste fic está dedicado para DianaParu, quien me pidió un songfic SasuKarin, a elección mía, siempre y cuando fuera una canción de Camila. Yo no conocía muchas canciones de ellos, y me costó mucho trabajo decidirme por alguna canción. Finalmente elegí "Sólo para ti", ya que había estado escribiendo muchas historias tristes y dramáticas, y quería cambiar un poco la temática.

Linda, espero que te guste éste songfic, lo hice con mucho cariño, debo decirte que tuve un problema con el final, no quedé del todo conforme, pero si a ti te gusta, me daré por bien servida n_n

Gracias por seguir mis historias.

**Nota:** Quiero que piensen que la letra de la canción, es lo que Sasuke está pensando inconscientemente.

* * *

**Eres todo lo que pedía**

**Lo que mi alma vacía**

**Quería sentir**

Vacío, de esa forma me sentí desde que quedé como el único Uchiha en Konoha, y si en ese entonces me sentía de esa forma, me sentí peor cuando me supe el único de la tierra, cuando no debía ser así.

—¿Sasuke? ¿No harás nada por Karin?

Se la llevaban de nuevo a la prisión de Konoha tras haber pasado la guerra, y sabía que tenían en mente hacer lo mismo conmigo.

**Eres lo que tanto esperaba**

**Lo que en sueños buscaba**

**Y que en ti descubrí**

De un movimiento noqueé a quienes intentaban llevársela, teniendo sobre mí las miradas de lo que quedaba de la alianza shinobi.

—¡Sasuke! —llamó Naruto, pero no había nada en la aldea que me interesara ya.

—Ve con Juugo —ordené, pero ella me miró enfadada, asunto que me desconcertó.

—No pienso ir contigo —me dijiste, me costó trabajo entenderlo— No si ya no confío en ti.

**Tú has llegado a encender**

**Cada parte de mi alma**

**Cada espacio de mi ser**

Todas las miradas estaban sobre nosotros, y sabía que hablabas enserio, pero había algo importante que decirte, algo que debí haberte dicho antes, sin embargo, no lo haría frente a todos.

—No digas tonterías y obedece.

—¿Crees que puedes mandarme Uchiha? —la miré severamente esperando que finalmente cediera, pero la conocía, había lastimado más que su cuerpo, y había quedado en compensarla cuando le pedí disculpas.

**Ya no tengo corazón**

**Ni ojos para nadie**

**Solo para ti**

—Vamos Karin, ya luego puedes arreglarte con él —pidió Orochimaru, y creí que obedecería como lo había hecho antes.

—Él me debe algo, y no haré nada por él hasta que pague —colocó su mano sobre su cintura mirándome retadoramente, y pude alcanzar a oír murmullos de su osadía hacia mí.

—Idiota, ya hiciste algo por él, lo curaste cuando estaba por morir.

Ella titubeó, pero giró bruscamente su cuello ante el comentario de Suigetsu, y de nuevo los murmullos, ahora hablaban de lo que yo quería evitar.

—No iba a dejar que muriera sin que me diera mi compensación.

**Eres el amor de mi vida**

**El destino lo sabia**

**Y hoy te puso ante mí**

**Y cada vez que miro al pasado**

—Hablamos luego. Ahora vámonos.

—¡No! —Exclamó— Quiero que lo hagas ahora, o de menos un adelanto o no confiaré en ti.

¡Mierda! Este tipo de cosas jamás las había hecho, y no quería a todo un público que comenzaba a señalarme como débil frente a ella… y aunque me duela admitirlo, tenían razón.

**Es que entiendo que a tu lado**

**Siempre pertenecí**

Me acerqué a ella y la cargué en vilo, no lo haría frente a todo mundo, y preferí llevarla en brazos haciendo seña al resto de seguirme. Todos nos miraban, e incluso trataron de seguirnos, pero Orochimaru hizo una barrera que nos dio ventaja.

Ella luchaba por zafarse de mis brazos, pero dejó de intentarlo cuando por poco se me cae por su causa. No paraba de gritar, maldecir y golpear mi pecho, pero no la solté hasta llegar a cierto terreno.

**Tú has llegado a encender**

**Cada parte de mi alma**

**Cada espacio de mi ser**

**Ya no tengo corazón**

—¿Qué te crees con todo esto? —Gritaba fúrica— ¿A caso quieres terminar lo que empezaste?

—Juugo, Suigetsu —llamó el sannin cuando lo miré con seriedad— Síganme.

—Pero…—para variar Suigetsu quiso objetar, pero temía demasiado a Orochimaru para desobedecerlo y terminó por seguir las instrucciones.

Karin no paraba de gritar maldiciones, ya me estaba hartando de todo eso, más esperé a estar a solas con ella.

**Ni ojos para nadie**

**Solo para ti**

**Solo para ti**

**Solo para ti**

—¿Me dejas hablar?

Ella quedó pasmada ante mi seriedad, percibí su miedo y sentí un punzón en el pecho ¿acaso de verdad creía que la había traído aquí para matarla? Dolió.

Karin me miró confundida, más endureció su gesto, se hacía la valiente sin duda alguna, pues retrocedió cuando me vio acercarme hasta donde ella estaba.

**Esto es de verdad**

**Lo puedo sentir**

**Sé que mi lugar**

**Es junto a ti**

No estaba seguro de cómo hacerlo, ni siquiera planeé nada, jamás había hecho algo como aquello, pero sabía que sería mi última oportunidad. No todo estaba perdido, Suigetsu o había dicho, ella me salvó de la muerte a pesar de todo, y no era por los motivos que ella decía.

—Eres…

No recuerdo si alguna vez antes había titubeado así. ¡Mierda! No salía mi voz. ¿Por qué tuvo que aparecer ella en mi vida? Sólo ella causaba ese nerviosismo que me estaba matando, y lo peor de todo, era es mirada de confusión que tenía.

**Eres todo lo que pedí**

**Lo que no conocía**

**Y que en ti descubrí**

¡Al diablo las palabras! Yo jamás he sido bueno con ellas. Tomé a Karin por la muñeca y la halé hacia mí, planté un beso en sus labios, el primero que merecía llamarse beso. No estaba seguro de cómo continuar, y ella estaba en shock.

Tuve que separarme, no sabía que esto de un beso requiriera de aire. La miré seriamente, y supe que la confusión en ella había empeorado y sabía que ahora debía decir algo. Y yo que creía que ella sabría todo de mí interpretando mis acciones.

Suspiré.

—No sé cómo compensarte. No cuando todo lo que podría servir para ello, ya lo tenía planeado para dártelo —se sonrojó sonriendo— Lo que pueda dar sólo es para…

Ella golpeó mi mejilla con su palma, gritando que no me atreviera a repetirlo, y finalmente me dio un beso.

* * *

Linda, como dije, no quedé muy satisfecha con el final, y si a tíi no te gustó, estoy dispuesta a cambiarlo o crearte otro, por favor, no dudes en decírmelo.


End file.
